Ulimate Sprites
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: My take on Reboot. Takes place after a reformation deleting the entire hard drive anda reboot. Is Mainframe back to normal or not? You be the judge?
1. Bob

Note 1: Mainframe Entertainment has the copyrights to "Reboot", related characters, related places and related things. All rights reserved. Do not sue me.

Note 2: Following is our timescale and Mainframe's equal to it: 1 nanosecond 1 second, 1 millisecond 1 minute; 1 minute 1 hour, 1 hour 1 day, 1 day 1 week, 1 week 1 year, 1 year 52 years, 52,000 years 1 century.

Note 3: Ultimate Sprites begins after a hard reboot after a hard reboot. Megabyte is ancient history of this point.

"Ultimate Sprites"

A "Reboot" Fan-Fiction

By Dr. Thinker

Part 1 – Bob

Bob was starting to move. He recognized his location as Dot's Dinner. To A User-it would like some was watching too many 1950s TV Show or movies. Bob heard a beep from Glitch. He discovered on this arm that Glitch was still there. Bob felt different, more so then usual.

Bob commanded, "Glitch, Vid-Mirror."

Glitch did the common—and Vid-Mirror. Bob discovered that he was still the blue-skin face and black hair sprite from before. Bob recalled that Glitch became his armor—and he discovered he was wearing a yellow suit with the "Reboot" icon. All computer programs--with the exceptions of viruses--have one.

He saw Dot's back-up Data Holder—and looked up. He discovered that the computer had spotted by Trojan Horse Virus—and since Mainframe was not the Super Computer—the User had to reformat his computer to delete the virus.

Before Bob could read more about the virus---he heard a familiar female voice intending: "WARNING, INCOMING GAME! WARNING, INCOMING GAME!"

He rushed outside—and right into the game's cube.

-G-

The game looked like some had some had a good idea for a computer system. It was monochrome — gray and black. Bob standing before a huge virus—that make Gigabyte look a level -10.

The huge virus voiced, "Hey, we don't have all day you know, Computer Sprite.! The name is Trozan, my job is Game Boss Sprite—so reboot and join in the game! And if cause you wonder about the game—it call "Virus Hunting'. You friends are looking for the User—but they had not found him yet. I heard rumors that Users call this game tougher then a Playstation game—which I forget a name of—but has the same subject."

Bob knew from his education at the Super-Computer academy for Guardians that Game Boss Sprites play final villains; they can be low key or high key. Trozan Bob hit his icon—and rebooted into a white version of Megabyte-type virus. He wonder what Megabyte would say if he saw Bob.

Bob asked, "What's the User's goal?

Trozan replied, "To delete me—but the Users never get past Level 10. This is Level 50. The User is on Level 4—your friends had rebooted and are on Level l0."

Bob stated, "This is good news."

-G-

Bob moved down throw the levels—until he reached Level 10—and got run over by two sprites—one male and one female—both were pretty young—and rebooted in Hack and Slash-style robots.

One of the robots—a yellow one--yelled – "This game is pretty strange—I love it!" Bob took this robot to be Enzo Matrix—the young version.

The other robot—a purple one—remarked, "Finally, my long streak of rebooting into animals that are home in water is OVER!"

Bob asked, "Who are you?"

The purple robot replied, "For now, call me -- Anna Wheel, Katherine Wheel's daughter. After her press conference—she will have a certain talk with you and Dot about me."

Bob recalled that Anna Wheel was the of Mainframe. Somehow, the reboot restored her and Phong to their original formation before Megabyte and Hexadecimal—Anna for and Phong for Autobat.Exe.

Bob asked, "Where's Dot?"

Dot's voice stated, "Bob, I am right"—the voice sounding like a friendly Hexadecimal. He turned to see an adult woman with a black mask and purple costume.

Dot said, "I bet Hexadecimal would love the random of our reboots in this game—the only expectation is you, Bob—you look like…."

Bob finished Dot's line by adding, "…Megabyte."

Dot nodded. "So how do you know where to find us?"

Bob stated, "Game Boss Sprite." Bob paused and asked, "And why have these two children rebooted?"

Dot replied, "This is the first game I ended up in-landed on my school. Good thing my father was visiting at the time. I recalled the User having a hard time—so I did not say anything to Anna and Enzo.

A familiar but annoying voice of Mike TV is heard yellowing, "MIKE THE TV HERE. USER HAS JUST LEFT LEVEL 10."

Dot stated, "According to Mike TV, we at the entrance of LEVEL 10."

The User appeared. Bob was stunned. The User had appeared as green-skinned humanoid in a Guardian suit. The User groans, "This is very bad."

Dot was able to pick the User, and tossed it to Bob, which stated to play "Sprites in The Middle with the User being the ball—and Anna and Enzo in middle. After a few moments, the User stated, "This is not good. Not good at all."—and then the voice female stated, "GAME OVER!"

-B-

Dot appeared in be her usual green-skinned woman dressed in a yellow uniform. The top of her uniform has her Mainframe icon. Dot stated, "Did we go though a reformatting?"

Bob stated, "Yes—because of a Trojan Horse virus."

Dot remarked, "Megabyte."

Bob stated, "With him gone---the only problems will be tears—and the User's games."

Bob turned to see Enzo Matrix and the regular version of Anna Wheel. Enzo was still the green-skin younger with the blue hat with his Mainframe icon, the white T-shirt with his byte number (01) on him, blue pants, and his blue sneakers.

Anna was a green sprite with blonde hair. She was dressed in a sea-green t-shirt, a light white dress, a white belt with a Mainframe icon on it, and sea-green high-top shoes.

Anna stated, "Well, Katherine is going to give a press confront outside of the Principal Office—and after—she will tell who I'm really am to you."

-B-

Bob was entering the War Room of the Principal Office. Katherine Wheel did her press conference with out an indecent like a Game Cube dropping in. They were two answers to the reporters' questions. Katherine Wheel answered the Megabyte's question truthfully—the User did a hard reformat and reboot. The other about the appearance of Anna, which had appeared just after the reboot, finished. Bob had a feeling that Katherine lied when she told the press the following: "She is Anna, my daughter. She was kept in hiding during Megabyte's rain of terror."

Bob saw that Dot, Enzo, Katherine, Phong, and Anna were all in the War Room.

Katherine replied, "Ok. Bob. You know we been throw a reboot—but I felt sorry for Enzo—so I merged four codes to make Anna here. To the Mainframe public, she will always be Anna Wheels. Nevertheless, in reality, you know her as AndrAIra—but I merge for codes from a few sprites to turn the game sprite into a Mainframe sprite. Those sprites were you."

Before Bob could speak, Dot asked, "Witched sprites did you merge?"

Katherine answered, "The following sprite codes: Enzo Matrix, Dot Matrix, Bob Files, AndrAIra Matrix, and my own codes. Treat her as a normal as possible. She didn't get it the first time around—I was able to tell Enzo and Anna about this easily—they got out of the hard format easier then the adults—and I and Phong wasn't effected by the hard format at all. Dot—if I ever deleted or nullified for good—you will play again. Until them, you are back to running the Mainframe's "Doors Operations."

Doors Operations was name for the Operating System for Mainframe's desktop—it makes sure things were always in tip-top shape. 

Dot stated, "Sounds like a plan. What about Null-Bot?"

Katherine move out of the way, and show that Mr. Matrix was back to normal sprite form.

Mr. Welman Matrix appeared in his sprite form. "I'm alive—but not a Null anymore. The hard reboot restore me to sprite form. Also guess who I found and re-powered?"

Mr. Matrix landed out a small remote control. The remote control was golden as Mike the TV's trim---it was Mike's Remote!"

Dot shouted, "Mike's Remote. Now, if he gets to annoying, we can shut him off."

Remote stated, "Don't worry—I didn't run away from Mike—I was after new batteries—my batteries were getting low. Moreover, If Mike's get more annoying then usual—I just break his glass with my Power Punch—he will off-line for a few hours.

Bob smile, "Looks like Mainframe having a third beginning."

Phong said, "There is an old README that say that Users hope that three times is a charm."

Enzo yell, "I don't know who wrote them—but whose ever did—is a genius!"

-B-

That night, before bed—and I decide to renew a written vow I written first come to Mainframe.

The following is what I rewrote:

"I come from the Net

Thought people, places and systems

To this place: Mainframe

My format: Guardian

To mend and defend

My new friends

Their hopes and dreams

Against their enemies

They said

The User Inputs Games

For pleasure

No Knows For Sure

But I Intended To Find Out

REBOOT!"

-TBC-

I hope you do mind Bob's vow being the opening theme to REBOOT. You should know I reference Reboot's own video game—know for it's toughest The use of the hard format and reboot—allowed me to finally get rid of Megabyte. Do not worry; they will be new problems to deal with. For a few chapters, the most common problem with be the USER'S GAMES.


	2. Enzo

Cycles are equal to our weekends (only counting Saturday and Sunday).

"Ultimate Sprites"

A "Reboot" Fan-Fiction

Part 2 – Enzo

By Dr. Thinker

Enzo was telling an earlier adventure to Anna, "We entered Bob's apartment to discover that Mike the TV was being very annoying---Welman was a dumb null in the hands of Megabyte-and the Remote was missing. Bob assumed that it run away. Who can blame it? Mike the TV was annoying. Bob went totally insane—and wanted to dismantle Mike."

Anna said, "If I was in Bob's place would have toss Mike out and got a new TV."

Enzo nodded, "But before Bob could do it—a Game Cube dropped in."

Anna asked, "What game was it?"

Before Enzo could answer Anna's question, and a familiar voice spoke, "WARNING: INCOMING GAME! WARNING: INCOMING GAME!"

The dinner's clients discover the game was coming down right on Dot's Dinner. Soon, Bob enter.

-G-

The game place was a medieval-style forest. Near by was a cavern. Four User Avatars showed up.

Enzo answer Anna's question now, "Anna. This is the game. A Dungeon Deep"

Bob and Dot come from behind, Bob stated, "Edit that Enzo. This is the sequel: A Dungeon Deep II"

Enzo asked, "Are you sure?"

Dot answered, "Bob and me saw the title screen." Dot paused and acted, "Did you see the Users!"

Enzo stated, "Into the cavern."

Bob stated, "Even if I am thief again—I will be happy that friends by side—win or lose."

Anna, Enzo, Bob and Dot stated, "REBOOT!"

Dot appeared again to become the Wizard. Enzo appeared again as an Elf.

They turned to see Anna has a thief. Her thief was not the male thief Bob was the last time: brown hooded one piece, beard, and missing tooth. Anna was dressed in a sea green blouse, a belt make out of a seashell that would not be out of place in her original game, a pair of green pants, and leather boots. Instead of she had dragger.

Bob is time had become the Barbarian. He was dressed in a leather shirt, leather pants. He was carrying the sword and shield—and smiling."

Enzo asked, "Anna, I thought you hate being fishes?"

Anna retorted, "I don't mind wearing items from the seas—and the reason was to convince the other citizens that I'm a sprite. Katherine download every event knows to her-but only goes up to before 'The Web Wars' happen.

As they started in, Dot explained, "Katherine used a suit to hide in the core—but kept her microphone on. She was able to get the word us about the games when a game was sent by the User—let us cleans the User's digital clock—and don't mean the one on the desktop."

Enzo said, "At least, we don't have Mike the TV around. He returned into the Barbarian."

Ann said, "Kept talking, Enzo. According a game sprite, I know in my own game—knowing of the past—can help an AI bring victory from the jaws of defeat."

-G-

It didn't took long as when Mike the TV was in the game with Dot, Enzo, and Dot—and they mad their away down the mirror room where the chalice lay. As soon as they enter—Bob's evil game double was first, followed by Enzo's and Dot's evil doubles—and then Anna's double. Bob cut Anna's dagger with his sword, Enzo defeated Dot's double by drestory ing the double's wand. Anna's dagger wrecked Enzo's double's bow—and Dot magically transformed Anna's dagger into a piece of stale bread.

After Bob checked Glitch for the User's location—that reveals they been having problems on LEVEL 35---the Mainframes were able to skip LEVEL 30 by taking a short cut from LEVEL 20 to LEVEL 40—all four Mainframes left the glass off the chalice—as soon as Anna touched it----a familiar line was SPOKEN:

"GAME OVER!"

-M-

It was few days since the last Game Cube. Enzo and Anna was born—so they decided to see what the adults were doing with out them knowing.

Bob asked Welman Matrix, Dot's and Enzo's father, "So what were playing on doing to?"

Welman answered, "Making a modem."

Dot growled, "You know only a few Users know how to make things."

Welman stated, "I read all about the User. Beside our Users is a young male about 8 to 10 centuries old. Dislikes girls, loves games."

Bob said, "I recalled reading README file in the Super-Computer's Library called "POSSIBLE USERS WORLD". The Users have something call Electric Stores—were you can buy one."

Dot said, "I think I have to agree with the other Guardians—you are one strange Guardian."

Bob said, "I take that a complement."

Dot sighed, "Oh, Bob.

Welman said, "I think Enzo's heard us."

Bob asked, "How do you know?"

Welman stated, "I saw his blue hat from under the table. That was the same way Dot attempts to overhear me talking when she was a quarter of a Game Cube."

"WARNING: INCOMING UPGRADE!"

Dot stated, "Hey, Anna and Enzo. May be they will be a upgrade for you."

Anna and Enzo stated, "Hey! No fair!"

-M-

It was quiet for ten Users week.. Huge updates take a long time to deal with in computer time. The update was more data and a modem—surprising Welman Matrix. Welman had decided to change this theory of the User.

The data was added—still enemy. Mike the TV had told the crowd that anyone who wants to move should contract their travel agent. Now, Welman was going to turn on the Modem. This means—now Mainframe can safely explore the Net.

Welman did not say much—and turned on the Modem. It was a blue island just a little of the Kit sector. A few sprites showed up—police officers from a near-by system. It would take a while before the new of Mainframe modern to hit the Super-Computer. They had no sigh of a Game Cube since the Modern come.

Enzo and Anna were watching "Ancient History". This show was a lot better then the Mike's "Mainframe Player". "Ancient History" used actors to play the characters but a lot better then. Right now, they were doing, "AndrAIra"—and the actors playing Dot and Bob were running to the fake Game Cube. Mike did not want to air that show—but Remote threaten him with her Power Punch. Mike knows from past events that Remote's Power Punch would send him to the hospital with a broken glass.

Enzo asked, "Anna, I wonder what you will do if you meet yourself in that game?"

Anna answered, "I don't know."

Enzo said, "May be we can find out"

Anna said, "Sounds like a plan—what's vows down."

Enzo and Anna spoke their vow at the same time: "If the Users play "Atlantis's Lost Treasure" Against—Find out How Anna's Original Form, AndrAIra is doing."

-TBC-

Well, what do you think? A modem will allow new sprites to come—and may be the a new virus.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	3. Dot

"Ultimate Sprites"

Part 3 – Dot

Dot walked out. For the last few hours, she was checking the status of every place she owned in Mainframe. Dot had not relaxed for more then a few seconds' here and there in over since she was a teenage—they are many problems she wanted to forget.

Dot said, "I need a week off."

Bob, Enzo and Anna looked at her--as if she just rebooted into the User's Avatar-but they hadn't been a game which she been in since "A Dungeon Deep II" was over.

Dot asked, "Was it something I said?"

-M-

Dot asked, "Why take you send me to Phong when I wasn't sick?"

Enzo said, "Slow down Dot, I can't process your information. I beside I'm a kid—I have to speak fast."

Dot blushed. Her fast-talking embarrassed her. She had not done that since after her second birthday.

Anna said, "When you stated you need a month off, Bob wanted to scan you for a virus. He was just a little disappointed when your scan came up clean."

Dot said, "I guess he knows me as Mr. Business-Woman-With-The-Plan. Enzo has the Kid-That-Talk-Much-For-His-Own-Good as his title."

Enzo yelled, "HEY! I resent that!"

Anna retorted, "More like resemble."

"WARNING: INCOMING GAME! WARNING: INCOMING GAME!"

Much to their surprise, the game landed on the four of them.

-G-

They appeared to be looking at castle. It seems to medieval cause. They were an open coffin: "Here lies the dread Count Dracula. Beware, he is a vampire."

Bob stated, "I don't need Glitch to tell me this is last level of Vampire Castle. We had to defeat the User before he kills Count Dracula."

Anna asked, "Where's Count Dracula?"

Bob stated, "He's not a Game Boss Sprite—so I'm afraid one of us is going to reboot as him."

As Dot hits her reboot button, she heard the other "Rebooting" she discovered that, she became a skeleton. Enzo and Bob become skeletons as well—while Anna rebooted into

"Count Dracula" himself.

Anna asked in a German-like accent, "Where is the User?

Hearing a sound of door being opening—they turned to see a middle-age User wearing medieval chain mail, and holding a whip in one hand.. Dot, Bob and Enzo started attacking the User—and then Anna decides to bite the User's neck, and drain his blood:

"GAME OVER!"

-M-

Anna said, "The User's blood tasted like a submarine---and I'm not talking about the sandwich."

Dot asked, "Can a girl get a relaxing break with out any trouble?"

Anna said, "May be you and Bob can another date.."

Dot and Bob asked, "Last time, we had a date together—the User replayed Starship Alcatraz."

Anna replied, "I called the adult Matrix and adult AndrAIra have no problems with that game. Totally basic—as Enzo puts it."

Dot replied, "Basic or not—every game is dangerous."

Enzo said, "You don't have to tell me. I know."

"WARNING: INCOMING GAME! WARNING: INCOMING GAME!"

Anna said, "Not again!"

Enzo said, "I have enough games for a month! Let's split!"

Dot said, "You own your own for this one, Bob."

Bob said, "Thanks the Users for small favors."

-M-

Thanks to Phong, Hack and Slash, Dot though her PDA saw the Game Cube. She knows Bob can handle any games that come his way. They is one question on her mind—"What game was it?"

Mike the TV and Remote, Mike's remote control thought the dinner's door. Mike asked, "What's up, Doc?"

"Nothing much, Mike." Then Dot paused and asked, "Did the Mainframe Strolling Player do what you call, "Wizard, Warlock and a Word from Our Sponsor?"

Mike stated, "Searching TV data base—found old wav. Give me the world."

Dot stated, "Play it."

Mike played the episode. It was decent—Mike was better actor then the rest of the Mainframe Strolling Player—thought one playing herself was doing better then the others—but still a distant second place to Mike the TV.

The show ended up.

Dot stated, "Nice job."

Mike the TV and Remote left—please that Dot was happy with the film. Enzo come around soon. The Game looked to huge then the rest—if Bob failed this game—the whole city could be with out power for a day. Soon, the voice stated, "GAME OVER"—being a sigh of relief to the city.

Bob entered—and Enzo rammed into him. Enzo asked, "What was the game?"

Bob stated, "Another air game. The user was a stealth bomber. I was a piloting an F-22 Raptor. It is tough when the User can hide from you. Lucky, the two ways wipe out the User in that game. Drestory the User or the User's base, I went the latter."

-M-

It was a month later. Dot was running her Dinner as if she did not took a break from it for a month. Anna and Enzo were drinking some energy shakes. Dot had knowledge that revealed that Anna was really AndrAIra with her code changed by Katherine and Phong.

Though they have been a few other sprites, Anna and Enzo had been sticking together. Bob entered and got a surprise…he was rammed by Anna and Enzo.

Anna and Enzo said the following in unison: "What's up? Did you go into any games? Do you want to take me anywhere? Do you want to talk to Dot alone?"

Dot said, "Anna. Enzo is really starting to rub off on you."

Anna said, "Enzo and I planned this as a way to kill boredom—until the kids sprites show up."

Enzo said, "She's right. So far only the sprites I meet are adults."

Bob stated, "Anyway, I meet a Cracker."

Dot replied, "What's that?"

Before Bob can answer, Mouse entered the Dinner and asked, "Oh. What happen to me?"

Dot said, "Mouse, we wanted though a hard reformat and a hard reboot."

Mouse asked, "Is that AndrAIra?"

Dot asked, "How did you know?"

Mouse replied, "I'm a Hacker. I know when a code been altered. I meet a new friend today. His name is Alexander. His format is Cracker. Crackers are hackers that protect systems—mostly from those hunters called Codemasters. He thinking of about setting up shop here."

Enzo remarked, "That would totally help Old Man Pearson."

Mouse stated, "Talon?"

Anna remarked, "How do you know that!"

Mouse removed one of her sword. "Bob take a peak about an own sword code—and find out who was the one before I own it."

Bob said, "Glitch, code scanner."

Glitch beeped and did what Bob wanted. Bob stated, "It's…..TALON."

Enzo yelled, "Cool!"

Mouse said, "Ray is been exploring the Net thanks to the new modem. He hoping to find the Guardians' Super-Computer and see if it's finer then a Southern computer's holiday."

Dot said, "In basic, seeing if the Super-Computer is back to normal after Daemon was defeated by Hexadecimal."

Mouse nodded.

-TBC-

So, far—but I do have a virus for Bob to deal with. You find out more about this virus soon!

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
